Together, The Best Thing
by Only Bella
Summary: A very special Hogwarts couple celebrates their one year anniversary.


_**Summary**__: A very special Hogwarts couple celebrates their one-year anniversary._

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The Magical World of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the lyrics used in this work of fiction belong to Matthew __Thiessen __of Relient K._

**Together, The Best Thing**

Harry Potter stared out the glassless windows of the Owlery and sighed. It seems he was doing that a lot lately. Staring and sighing had become his new hobbies. Well, since he agreed to write this song at least. Let's not forget that he promised to perform it too! Sighing once more, he flopped himself unceremoniously down on the floor. Running a hand through his already untidy black hair, he came to the realization that he could very well be sitting in owl droppings. He pulled a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill out the bag he'd brought with him deciding that he could care less about sitting in owl droppings. After all, it wouldn't be the worst thing that happened to him by a long shot.

He looked around as if hoping something would inspire him before he touched quill to parchment. He really didn't know why he was doing this, why he was trying to prove something. If it wasn't already known, then why were they "together" in the first place? "Together." That's what they were, complete with quotation marks. Harry scoffed at the word. What did together mean anyway? Shaking his head to clear of his mind of such thoughts, Harry began to write.

_It's been a year filled with problems but now you're here almost as if to solve them and I can't live in a world without you now……_

He shook his head again. When had he become so sappy and sentimental? Had it been the first time they kissed? The first time they held hands in that old abandoned classroom on the third floor? The first time they were together in the Room of Requirement? There it was again. That word. Together. Sooner or later he was going to have to get the dictionary definition of that word, but for the time being he was going to finish writing this. He did have a deadline.

_All my life I've been searching for you how did I survive in this world before you  
'cause I don't wanna live another day without you now_

He leaned his head against the wall behind him and thought back to the day they first met. They were eleven just starting Hogwarts. They'd met in Diagon Alley and Harry wasn't impressed in the least. Well, maybe he was just a little. It did take guts to insult such a person more than…let's say five, if not ten, times your size.

He thought about all the times they fought, all the horrid things they said to each other. Who would have known that deep down inside there were all these feelings practically begging to boil up to the surface? Then there was that day. The day unlike any other day because it started out as the worst day of Harry's entire existence, but ended with the best thing he could have ever imagined.

_This is the best thing the best thing that could be happening and I think you would agree the best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

Of course, no one besides them knew what was happening. It stayed that way too. Until Colin Creevy stumbled into the room they were in while they were "together," that is. There was that word. Sighing, he began to write once more.

_I'll go back to before we met try and erase the past try harder to forget 'cause  
nothing will ever be as good as here and now 'cause when I looked into your eyes and you dared to stare right back you should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"_

"There are very lovely eyes, aren't they?" Harry mused aloud. He wasn't wrong. They were among the most exquisite eyes at Hogwarts, tied for first with Harry's. Harry smiled at the thought of that.

_And this is the best thing the best thing that could be happening and I think you would agree_

Harry loved all the things one could see in those eyes if you looked hard enough. You could see the pain. The laughter. The smiles. The blood-curdling anger. And, the love. Harry hated seeing the pain in those eyes, so he tired to make it better _anyway_ he could. He almost always succeeded in turning the pain into love.

_The best thing is that it's happening this is the best thing (the best thing) the best thing that could be happening (the best thing) and I think you would agree (whoooaaa whooaa) the best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
_

Suddenly, he thought back to that fateful day last May when they'd first starting being "together." He'd been crying. He couldn't remember why. All he could remember is running down the sloping lawns of Hogwarts to the lake. He remembered jumping into the lake and thinking about trying to drown himself. He would have too, if it had not been for the voice. The voice that simply said, "Please."

It was the please that got his attention. He'd climbed out of the lake and asked why. The voice replied in a slightly wavering voice filled with sincerity, "Please, you have to live."

_Always knew I'd find someone I never dreamt it'd be like this you've surpassed all that I've hoped for (and ever wished) and I'm tryin' so hard with all my heart and mind to make your life as good as you've made mine_

Harry smiled down at his creation. Before packing it away, he scribbled down a few more lines. He rushed down to the Room of Requirement so he could mess around with the melody and possibly tweak his lyrics. Before long it was time to perform.

_This is the best thing (the best thing) the best thing that could be happening (the best thing) and I think you would agree (whooaaa) the best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

Harry took a deep breath. He clambered onto the makeshift stage in the Great Hall, and stared out into the sea of expectant Hogwarts students.

"Hello," he began, "As you know, due to the fact that it's been shoved down your throats for the past week, today is the one-year anniversary of the day I got 'together' with a very special person. As per demand, er request," Harry chuckled, "I wrote a song, and now I'm going to perform it for you." As Harry got his guitar tuned, he continued, "I just finished the final tweaking of this song about an hour before I came down here, so please excuse me if it sounds a little rough around the edges."

Harry got himself situated on the stool that had magically appeared for him, and began to sing. While he was singing, he searched for those eyes. The eyes that tormented him. The eyes that played with his emotions. The eyes that danced when Harry sang. Finally, he spotted them. They were filled with tears. Tears that Harry couldn't quite figure out. As Harry came to the last few lines, the tears filling his lover's eyes spilled down.

"_(The best thing) The best thing that could be happening (The best thing) I think you would agree The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_" Harry finished the last lines, and hurried off-stage amongst the roaring spectators. He searched in a hurried frenzy for his lover.

"Please, baby, don't cry," Harry whispered as he brushed his lover's tears away.

"That was beautiful, Harry. I'm so glad we're 'together,' and that we've been 'together' long enough to celebrate a glorious one-year anniversary."

"I'm not sure if I like that word anymore."

"Which word?"

"Together," Harry grumbled, "What does it mean anyway?"

"It means that I love you. That I love being with you. That I never want to be away from you ever."

"Well, in that case," Harry said kissing his lover, "Being together with you, Draco Malfoy, is the Best Thing."


End file.
